


Come Dancing

by JennieBlackheart



Category: 1960s Music Scene RPF, Dave Davies - Fandom, Ray Davies - Fandom, Rock Music RPF, The Kinks (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Come Shot, Crossdressing, Kissing, M/M, Rimming, Sex, Sex on Furniture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 09:58:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17937644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennieBlackheart/pseuds/JennieBlackheart
Summary: Dave dresses up in drag, with Ray doing his makeup. Both are going out of town together to go dancing and to have a drink. Dave is so well made up, he gets the eye of other men, and women give Ray the eye. Such a dream come true, Dave is aroused by it all and asks to be taken home and fucked over the arm of the sofa in his gown!





	Come Dancing

In the bright lights over the sink of the bathroom, Ray was applying the finishing touches on Dave's makeup. He'd dressed as a woman, wig, heels, and now makeup to make what was now perfection. Dave being a beauty as it was, it was quite an easy task to truly pull the whole thing off. 

Ray grew a pencil think mustache, and had a luxurious tailored bespoke suit made. It was not as exciting as Dave, but between them, there was more than enough excitement to share. Out of town, and in a club where the lighting changed, they were sure to have fun. Best of all, Ray thought he would risk kissing Dave in public.

Dave admired himself in the mirror kissing it, and then kissing Ray.

"Is my lipstick on your lips, now?" He giggled at the thought. Ray took out his handkerchief and wiped his lips. 

"You ready baby, you know I'm going to call you that when we are out. Baby, darling, beautiful, all the things you are, but must be hidden as my brother and as a man, regretfully." Ray sighed and looked at his watch.

"It's 8:30 our taxi should be here any moment, grab your fur coat." Dave nodded as he got it out of the closet. It was a gift from his brother, but he lied to everyone who asked and told them that he had purchased it himself.

There was a honk, and Ray opened the door for Dave, and locked it behind him. He didn't appreciate the honk, and was not going to pay this guy extra, he was also not going to let this ruin his night.

Ray opened the cab door for Dave, and then went around to the other side and got in. Ray told them where they wanted to go, and the driver hit the gas.

Looking over at Dave and his sparkling gown, he caressed his cheek. He was so beautiful, and he was so glad that Dave had wanted to do this. Ever since he'd tried on lingerie, he liked wearing something feminine, even if only Ray knew about it. Now everyone tonight would see his beautiful brother as the woman he pretended to be.

The driver pulled up to where they would be spending the evening, and Ray handed him what he was owed. He cursed under his breath as Ray got out and got Dave's door, and then gently took him by the hand, and into the establishment. 

Inside it was loud, but there were other people there, some couples like them, and some souls at the bar with drinks longing to find love. 

"What would you like to do first, Danielle? A drink perhaps?" Ray asked. Dave had chosen the name, as he wasn't very good at such things. 

"A Cosmopolitan sounds lovely, Ray, lead me to the bar?" Dave even knew about the more feminine drinks, unless he just preferred them. Out with girls, the're no guessing what he drank, only that it was far too much.

Sitting at the bar, Ray ordered Dave's Cosmo and himself beer. There was not much else he could imagine himself in the whole world drinking besides tea. This was not the time for tea.

When their drinks were brought Dave and Ray clinked glasses and smiled, before drinking.

"Mm..I forgot how good these are, I'll have to have at least one more." Ray ordered another.

Dave downed both, and then pulled at Ray's arm so they could hit the dance floor. He slipped off his seat, and as they walked, Ray saw people oggling his brother and gave them dirty looks. Inside he was quite satisfied as he had done Dave's makeup. 

On the dance floor, they could see that it was rare to touch your partner when dancing, but that didn't keep Ray from taking Dave into his arms, and holding his body close. Often his hand would slide down to his brother's backside, and Dave would thrust his hips into Ray's. All of this had each man filled filled with a lust that needed quenching. 

Ray whispered as he kissed Dave on the neck if he wanted to have another drink, dance more, or go home and get nailed, his voice carrying the same amount of casualness with each suggestion.

"Oh, well, first I must powder my nose, Ray." A blush rose in his cheeks as he spoke.

"You what?" Ray asked. Dave whispered in his brother's ear, and he felt embarrassed. He had six older sisters, and yet he had never heard that term. 

Ray waited by the bar, when a couple of younger women began to hit on him, saying he looked familiar. 

"If you've seen me, I'm in pornography." Ray told them, not batting an eye. Instantly, they moved on, which was what he'd intended.

When Dave came out, he glistened, and kissed Ray with so much passion the sun was envious of their heat. When Dave pulled away, Ray had to catch his breath as he was light headed. He loved and hated his brother so completely that it often pained him. Tonight was a night filled with love.

Ray didn't even wipe his lips of Dave's lipstick, he wore it with pride. When a taxi came by, Dave stuck his fingers in his mouth to hail it, and it stopped. Ray opened Dave's door and got in.

"That's some lips you got there lady to whistle like that. You are one lucky man, sir." The cab driver said.

"Oh I am a lucky man, you have no idea!" Ray smirked at Dave who blushed with a smile.

Once they were home, Dave grabbed Ray by the hand, and kissed him again and again.

"I've never felt so beautiful in all of my days, Ray, and it is because of you! I want you to fuck me in this dress so I can continue to tap into this feminine side of me!"

Ray's jaw dropped, and he believed fucking Dave from behind on the arm of the sofa would be perfect. That way he would have all the access he needed. 

"Over the arm of the sofa, go bend over so I can pull your knickers down and fuck you that way." Dave did as he was told, removing the black g-string he'd been wearing, leaving his ass bare except for a suspender belt, black stocking and heels. 

"Fuck.." Ray breathed. He moved over to Dave and bent down to kiss his soft pale ass cheeks, then peeled them apart before tonguing Dave, and driving his tongue in his pink pucker. Dave wept with joy as his cock began to get firm against the fabric of the dress he was wearing, squirming as saliva dripped onto his balls. 

"Fuck me Ray, Goddammit, I need your cock in me and I've needed it all night!" Dave asserted. He pulled the blond wig off and tossed it away, revealing his luxurious light brown hair. Ray had to admit, he did enjoy his brother's natural hair.

"Dave keep talking to me like that, I wan't to know how much you want me!" Ray begged. Trousers around his ankles, Ray filled his brother's slick wet pleasure hole, gripping his hips, so he could make it fully in. Moving in and out, Dave began to cry and Ray stopped.

"No, don't stop! I'm happy, you made a fantasy come true, instead of mocking me for it, and I just love you for that." Dave explained.

Ray was trying to be a better brother, and it seemed it was succeeding. 

"Tonight isn't over, the fantasy is still real my beautiful baby." Ray told Dave. Dave cooed, and wiggled his ass.

"Fuck me then, I need you to make me come!" Dave gasped.

Gripping Dave's hips tighter, he began to thrust in a regular rhythm, with the occasional deep thrust that sent Dave moaning Ray's name. 

Overwhelmed with lust, Ray couldn't hang on any longer and pumped Dave full of his hot seed. Dave nearly screamed as he shot his come inside the dress, gripping the sofa. For a moment there is only the sound of heavy breathing, and then Ray pulling out. Come spills on the floor as Dave stands up. He reaches and embraces Ray to say just two words. 

"Thank you."


End file.
